In many business situations, individuals are required to participate in conference calls with two or more other parties. Oftentimes, a significant time period of being a passive participant in a conference call is expended by an individual. In some cases, for example, the active participation of the individual is not required at all in the conference call. In other cases, the individual is a passive participant for time periods in which other parties communicate in the conference call. At other times in either a conference call or a two-party call, the individual is placed on-hold for a significant time period. During these time periods, the individual is limited in his/her ability to conduct additional business calls.